More Than Friends
by XxpandaxX3
Summary: Fionna X Flame Prince
1. The beginning

More Than Friends

Hi guys this is my first adventure Time story ever I made a few stories but just games but I guess! So please go easy on me I like adventure time so I decide to make a story so hope you like it and don't forget review~\

Fionna POV

I looked up into the sky the beautiful pink and orange sky. Me and Cake always liked to look at the sun set. It was beautiful. Then the beautiful sun finally went down. I got up " Well that's a day." Cake got up soon as I finished that sentence " Yup maybe we can go make some food.~" I nodded " Yea I'm kinda of hungry anyway." Me and Cake made it to the tree house pretty quick. Cake quickly went and started cooking. I sat on the couch and looked around. I soon got up and looked outside to see a orange light coming from the woods. " Hey Cake what is that?" I asked. Soon Cake came look out the window and said " I don't know." " I'm going check it out." Cake nodded and I ran out.

I ran into the woods pretty quick. I got closer to the light. Until I saw a flame. I raised my eyebrow. Who could possibly light a fire up at this time? I went closer to see a boy he was a flame. He turned towards me and came closer to me and I backed up. He had gotten close to me and I backed up in a tree. Dang it! He looked disappointed and spoke " Why are you here?" " " I saw a light likely known as a flame now but I why are you here?" I asked with confidence. " I'm here because I got released and I want freedom." " Oh…" I said I saw him examining me. I blushed. " Why blushing?" " W-what get a life." I said trying to cover it up. " I have one." Clearly he doesn't if he can just come into the woods and burn everything; " What's your name I'm Fire Flame Prince" He held his hand out. I grabbed it and said " Fionna…" Somehow it didn't burn me. Which was my surprise. I didn't notice I was holding his hand so tight. He took it back. " I'm so sorry fire." " It's okay." I'm surprised he let me call him fire. Wow he's amazing. Why am I saying this. I wonder if we can become friends.

Flame Prince's POV

She is quite amazing. I wonder if we can friends she isn't afraid of me like most. I'm not evil I'm actually a good person. People just don't…. Understand. I get it I am the son of the evil fire queen but that doesn't mean im evil too. I soon said " Actually can you show me around here I don't really know where I am or where to go." She nodded and soon took my hand and led me to a castle. It all was made out of what looked like candy? What is this? Is this that Candy Kingdom I heard so much about. Wow… It's such a cool place. She then took me in the castle. I don't mind meeting new people of any chance.

I saw a guy with pick hair and a pink royal outfit come up to us. " Well Hello Fionna and who might this be?" Fionna said " This is Flame Prince. Flame Prince, this is prince Gumball." So he's a prince too. Great and he's a prince too.

" Hello Flame Prince." " Hello Prince Gumball" " How might you two be?" Gumball said" "Good" Fionna said. "Great." I said. " So are you two… dating?" " What both of us ask."

But soon we looked at our hands, still intertwined. We quickly pulled apart.

" What no we just met I was just showing him around." Fionna said blushing furiously. I nodded " There's nothing going on." He nodded " Okay well good night I'm getting dear awfully tired good bye." He then walked off to his bedroom. She smiled and showed me all the people in the castle. They were all nice.

We then ended up at a cave. I saw a boy levitate out with a red plaid shirt with blue jeans along with a girl with long black hair with a t shirt, blue jeans, and red boots. The boy said " Hey Fionna who is this?" He glared at me a little. What did I do to him for him to glare? The girl said " Hi Fionna and who is this?"

" Flame Prince and Marshall Lee be nice." Marshall looked at me and said " Fine… I'm Marshall Lee and that's Marceline a friend of mines." I nodded " They are vampires." I nodded again and Fionna pulled me away.

We then went to a forest and I saw a purple floating like cloud with a star on it's head.

" Hey LSP." " Hello" " This is my friend Flame Prince." Hey." I said.

Fionna then pulled me away. I suddenly saw a tree house with a boy with similar clothes and a dog with a cat. We walked closer.

" Hey Fionna who is this?" The boy asked. " Oh this is Flame Prince." Fionna said. " Hi I'm finn." " And I'm Jake.'' " I'm Cake." " Hi I said. Then Fionna invited me into the tree house and of course I accepted.

It looked like a normal persons house except the part it's a tree. I'm surprised I'm not burning it by now. Everyone sat down while Cake gave them food and I got some too. It was actually good.

" So sis… You finally found a boyfriend?" " What we just met we're just friends" Fionna said blushing. I blushed too. " Yea I got released from the lantern but I doubt that I'm going back." "Oh cool."

Finn looked at me " Be nice to her Flame." I nodded and he walked out. He seems like a nice person and his dog. Suddenly Cake stretched over to me and said " So boo are you enjoying?" I nodded and she stretched back to her seat. I learned Jake and Cake can stretch. Interesting… I think I'm going to like it here…..

**Panda: If you guys see mistakes please don't be hard on me I'm not really use to the names and all for adventure time so please forgive me. I hope you like it. So review if you would like to bye! * gives you candy***


	2. Getting to know each other

More Than Friends~

Hey guys sorry I took long see what happened was I am just a student at school I have homework and also have big test coming up determining if I'm going to pass. The rate I'm going I might be alright so enough of my problems and let's get to the story.

Chapter 2: Getting to know you

Author's POV

Flame Prince smiled and he walked by Fionna and smiled as she smiled back quickly and blushing. Finn walked back by Fionna and said " Do you guys wanna go on an adventure?" Fionna looked at Flame and asked " Do you want to?" Flame then nodded and Fionna said " Sure Finn." Finn smiled and all three of them walked outside while they met Jake and Cake. Fionna got up on Cake as Finn got on Jake. They started off racing to where ever. They didn't care.

After the race that Finn won of course. They sat in a forest in an empty area to eat a little. Finn said " Guys I'm going see if I can find LSP be back a while." Flame and Fionna nodded and Finn walked away.

When Finn was really gone Flame started the conversation by saying " So what do you like doing besides adventuring?" Fionna smiled and said " Fighting and saving people." Flame smiled and said " Cool." Fionna looked at him " So what about you?" Flame looked back at her " Well it sounds evil but I like lighting things on fire and also I like to explore." He made a cheery smile at her as she giggled. Those two talked a lot about what they liked. Then Finn came back with Jake and Cake " Hey." Fionna and Flame scooted away from each other " Oh so you two were cuddling hehe." Jake said giggling. Fionna and Flame waas blushing tomatoes. Finn smiled and giggled. " This is going to be good." Cake looked at Flame " Don't hurt her but I could accept you." Flame smiled and said" Cool." Cake smiled and nodded and said " C'mon Finn and Jake let's go I think interrupting something." Finn and Jake nodded and walked off with Cake.

Flame and Fionna looked at each other for like 10 minutes before they started talking again. Fionna said something first while blushing of course " So what do you like in people?'" Fionna answered by saying " Well I like people who care for others and like to talk and like adventures." Flame blushed and sid " Y-yeah the same here." Fionna smiled and hugged him " You're one of my favorite people ever!" Flame hugged back thinking ' At least I didn't get friendzoned.' He kept that in his mind because truly he liked her and her personality. Both of them let go and pulled back as Finn, Cake and Jake was stalking them and giggling and whispering to each other. They really liked seeing Flame and Fionna flirting with each other.

Well guys it's short but hey I made my point hope you enjoy so good bye my Panda bears


	3. I really really really like you

More Than Friends

Hey guys long time no see or type whatever I'm here right now heh sorry though I was sick and I was hurting badly so sorry

NOTE FROM ME: Sorry if I misspell a word I'm not perfect and neither is this story I'm trying my best. If you see an error please just let it slide I didn't do it on purpose!

THIS CHAPTER IS GONNA HAVE SOME PARTS OF A SONG AND IT'S CALLED ' I really like you by Carly Rae Jepsen' AND IF YOU KNOW THE SONG YOU KNOW I DIDN'T PUT IT IN THE RIGHT ORDER!

Chapter 3: I really really really like you

Flame Prince and Fionna were walking around. Fionna found a perfect spot to sit and look at the clouds. " Hey Flame wanna chill here and look at the clouds go by?" Flame smiled and nodded as Fionna sat down and laid down. The prince sat on the opposite side of her but still by her and laid down he looked at the sky. ' Sunset' he thought. " Isn't it beautiful?" Fionna ask. Flame smiled " Yes it is…..Just like you" He muttered the last part. " Huh?" Fionna asked not sure of what he said. The prince snapped out his stupider " N-nothing" he stuttered. Fionna shrugged it off not bothering to ask.

Soon enough the sky turned dark and the two was still looking into the sky full of a stars. The prince looked into the blonde girls eyes they sparkled. ' She's perfect' He thought to himself. He smiled softly as the girl looked at him and smiled. " You're beautiful you know." Flame said causing Fionna to blush " Oh thanks " She said blushing furiously " You know you're very handsome" She smiled saying to the boy. He looked at her and sat up and turned to her and thee girl doing the same. " Thanks beautiful~" the boy said as he went closer to her. Fionna blushed and went closer to him. After the two were close enough they brought their faces closer to another not keeping their eyes off each other finally Fionna felt a warm yet soft pair of lips on her own. She closed her eyes melting deeply into the kiss and Flame doing the same. The stars twinkled brightly as the two kissed.

The two finally pulled away looking into each others eyes. They blushed and looked away. The girl got up and smiled " Well I'll see you tomorrow Flame k?" The boy nodded " Yeah tomorrow ." She smiled and waved as she walked back to her awesome tree house. The boy stayed there waving and looked around and walked into a forest.

Fionna POV-

I walked home smiling and blushing. My first kiss….. Oh my god I loved it! I was thinking until I pumped into Cake in the door way. " Where were you?" Cake asked. I giggled " Don't worry I was with Flame " Cake was worried since she had to leave with Prince Gumball I didn't mind at all. I yawned and looked at the clock 9:12 p.m. I wonder why Cake was worried I never came in home this late without her. " Sleepy?" Cake asked I nodded as I went up to my room to take a shower. I got out my clothes and walked into the bathroom.

~ After the shower~ 

I went downstairs and Cake was cooking and I sat on the couch and watched television but I still thought about Flame.

~ Late night, watching television

But how'd we get in this position?

It's way too soon, I know this isn't love ~

I was deep in my thoughts until I smelled bacon pancakes I looked at the tabled only to see my favorite food in front of my face. My mouth watered I smiled " Thanks Cake" I said quick and began eating. It was so delicious. I finished quickly and yawned again. Cake looked at me " You go on and get into bed and go to sleep I'll finish washing up the dishes' I nodded and got up and went got into bed. My eyes were so heavy. I couldn't stay up I finally closed my eyes only to open them again. I looked up and I saw the sky it was day time? I thought " It was just a dream" I sighed and got up and looked around I saw Flame prince talking to Cake I smiled and walked over to them. Flame looked at me . I waved happily and a little weakly. I was still sleepy. Flame waved back "" hi Fionna" " Hey there Flame" I smiled and Cake giggled " I'll leave you two alone'' She said as she walked off to Gumball. I giggled and looked at Flame and sat down. I soon went into a daze

~ I really wanna stop

But I just got the taste for it

I feel like I could fly with the boy on the moon

So honey hold my hand, you like making me wait for it

I feel like I could die walking up to the room, oh yeah ~

I was still thinking until Flame tapped my shoulder. I looked up at him I bit my lip and stared into his eyes. He smiled and blushed and bit his lip also and sat on front of me. " Fionna you're a really brave girl and that's what I like about you." I smiled and blushed

~ It's like everything you say is a sweet revelation

All I wanna do is get into your head

Yeah we could stay alone, you and me, in this temptation

Sipping on your lips, hanging on by thread, baby ~

I smiled and hugged him " I like everything about you Flame." I looked at him and I saw his cheeks bright up quickly I giggled and smiled. We both looked into each others eyes and smiled " I really really really really really really like you!" We both said at the same time I blushed while he looked shocked " R-really?" He stuttered and I nodded he smiled and hugged me "Yay " we both said at the same time again.

The rest of the day we cuddled and talked.

~ Later at dinner ~

Me, Cake, Gumball, And Flame decided to go eat out, and also there was karaoke. I giggled when Cake started singing ' Venus by bananarama ' I smiled as she came down. Flame grabbed my hand and pulled me to the stage. I blushed and smiled. Flame whispered a song in my ear and I nodded and got ready and we both started singing

~ I really like you~ By Carly Rae Jepsen

~ I really wanna stop

But I just got the taste for it

I feel like I could fly with the boy on the moon

So honey hold my hand, you like making me wait for it

I feel like I could die walking up to the room, oh yeah

Late night, watching television

But how'd we get in this position?

It's way too soon, I know this isn't love

But I need to tell you something

I really really really really really really like you

And I want you. Do you want me? Do you want me too?

I really really really really really really like you

And I want you. Do you want me? Do you want me too?

Oh, did I say too much?

I'm so in my head

When we're out of touch

I really really really really really really like you

And I want you. Do you want me? Do you want me too?

It's like everything you say is a sweet revelation

All I wanna do is get into your head

Yeah we could stay alone, you and me, in this temptation

Sipping on your lips, hanging on by thread, baby

Late night, watching television

But how'd we get in this position?

It's way too soon, I know this isn't love

But I need to tell you something

I really really really really really really like you

And I want you. Do you want me? Do you want me too?

I really really really really really really like you

And I want you. Do you want me? Do you want me too?

Oh, did I say too much?

I'm so in my head

When we're out of touch (When we're out of touch)

I really really really really really really like you

And I want you. Do you want me? Do you want me too?

Who gave you eyes like that?

Said you could keep them?

I don't know how to act

Or if I should be leaving

I'm running out of time

Going out of my mind

I need to tell you something

Yeah, I need to tell you something

(YEAAAAAAH!) I really really really really really really like you

And I want you. Do you want me? Do you want me too?

I really really really really really really like you (Oh, oh, ohh!)

And I want you. Do you want me? Do you want me too? (Do you want me, too?)

Oh, did I say too much? (Did I say too much?)

I'm so in my head (I'm so in my head)

When we're out of touch (When we're out of touch!)

I really really really really really really like you

And I want you. Do you want me? Do you want me too?

(YEAAAAAAH!) I really really really really really really like you

And I want you. Do you want me? Do you want me too? (Yeah, I need to tell you something)

I really really really really really really like you (Oh, yeah!)

And I want you. Do you want me? Do you want me too? ~

We ended the song and everyone clapping and cheering. I blushed and looked at Flame and soon he kissed me. I kissed back quickly melting into the kiss.

~ Could this be love?~

_Hey guys did you like it? I did my best I mean I'm typing this at 8:51 AM and I got no sleep so please don't hate it. I just really felt like typing one of my stories so please rreview and favorite bye my Panda Bears _


	4. I love you too

More than friends

**Hey guys Panda here sorry for not updating… vacations are paradise but I missed typing soon as I got home so here we go!**

**NOTE: If you are wondering why isn't he burning her? Prince Gumball did an experiment on him so he won't burn anyone he touches unless he wants to**

Chapter 4: I love you too

Fionna's POV-

Saturday, 3:25 pm -

It was a day after the karaoke night. Just thinking about it makes me blush, it just so perfect, the feeling, the surroundings , and him. 'What am I thinking?!' I thought to myself as I face palmed harshly. Cake looked at me. " Something wrong sugar?" I looked at Cake " No not at all just thinking, that's all." " About your boyfriend?" I blushed deeply when cake said that " He's not my boyfriend!" I ended up throwing a pillow at Cake as she laughed. I got up groaning and stomped outside. I sighed and walked in the woods where I first saw Flame Prince. I walked up to a tree where he burnt it pretty badly I smiled. ' I wonder where he is now' I thought to myself

Flame Prince's POV

I growled as one of the guards took me into the fire kingdom where I saw my furious mom.

( Hey I don't know I haven't read the comics where I knew if he had a mom or dad but since it's swapped it's his mom)

I let out a furious sigh as she glared harshly at me. " What were you thinking just running away?!" She screamed at me. " Having freedom!" I responded in a determined voice. " There's nothing up there Flame all you would do is destroy everything! You are fire. You are evil!" I looked at her " That's not true there is something up there, love is up there and just because im fire that doesn't mean I'm evil!" She sighed and pointed to the lantern where I was once trapped in before. I growled as I was dragged into the said lantern. I glared at my mom. " You're a disgrace to this family." She said. I softened my glare " Then let me go, I shouldn't have to be here if I'm a disgrace." She stood and walked over to me " I love you dearly but im thinking of sacrificing you." My eyes widened " No way how could a mother do that to a son?" I backed up as she smirked " Obviously an evil one." I remembered Prince Gumball gave a what is it called…. Er cellphone. I reached into my jacket and texted Fionna.

' Help me please! My mother is gonna kill me!-'

That's all I could text until suddenly it burned up into a crisp and I looked at my mother. She flied and looked at me harshly.

" I wanna play first before I kill you"

That was three last few words I heard before I blacked out

No POV-

4:46 pm - Fionna and Cake was running to the fire kingdom also joined by Finn and Jake. " Cake I hope he's okay" Fionna said worried.

Soon enough they sneaked into the fire kingdom. Fionna ran fast when the guards weren't looking. " Fionna stop you're gonna get caught" Finn whispered. The human girl looked at Finn with a completely red face and with an angry frown. " I'm gonna beat his mother's ass! " She screamed and ran where she heard the screams of her lovers which the guards heard and Finn, Cake, and Jake had to fight off.

Fionna ran into the room where she saw a wounded flame and his smirking mother. The woman didn't notice the younger right away, So Fionna took that chance and tackled the older. " You bastard! How dare you hurt him?! He's your son!" She said as she started punching the woman right in the face. The older grunted in pain and pushed Fionna off. " How dare you?! You damn peasant!" She screamed and threw fire at Fionna. But of course the younger dodged quickly and sooner was joined by her friends.

Fionna kicked the older in the face as Cake grew bigger and pounced on the queen making her black out. Fionna ran to Flame as he could barely stay awake. He was almost dead. " Stay with me Flame, please don't leave me I love you." She hugged the prince as he smiled weakly " I l-love you too-" That's all he said as he blacked out. Fionna gasped and Finn helped her carry the prince to the hospital.

2 days later –

Flame was actually rushed to the ER but now Fionna and the others can finally visit him now.

Fionna was running to the hospital leaving Cake behind " Girl wait!" Cake whined and finally caught up to Fionna.

The blonde haired girl walked in the hospital and went to the woman at the desk "Where is Flame Prince?" She asked impatiently. The woman looked at her " He's in room 432 it's on the fourth floor then go to the wright." Fionna nodded and rushed their along with Cake.

The girl walked into the room and she saw her little fire prince sleeping peacefully. She looked at the heart monitor. It beeped steadily. She smiled and held his hand blushing. " I'm so glad you're okay" She kissed his cheek all a sudden she was pulled into the bed with said boy. He opened his eyes. " Hey beautiful" He said as the girl blushed deeply " Hi Flame" He smiled and hugged her tightly. The girl hugged back smiling. " Flame I was so scared Saturday" He smiled at her " I know, I was scared too " Fionna smiled softly " I'm so happy you're okay" He nodded " Me too, if it wasn't for you, Cake, Jake and Finn I wouldn't even be here, so thank you " Cake nodded " Your welcome dear" Flame looked at Fionna again " I must do you a favor" Fionna didn't get to respond before Flame kissed her softly as she kissed back. He pulled away

" I love you Fionna "

" I love you too Flame"

**Wow wasn't that just adorable?! I love it but do you? If you ship it review and favorite :D but that's chapter 4 hope you like it bye my Panda- bears**


	5. Forever

_**More than Friends**_

_**Hey guys missed me? No probably not but at least the story maybe but anyway sorry I didn't take too long I finished 2 stories and 5 more to go… so I might take a while because I have other stories but I'll try to update often when I finish these stories I'm gonna take a break but anyway I know none of you gonna read this so let's just get started with this story**_

* * *

_**More than Friends **_

_**Chapter 5: Forever~**_

_Flame was sitting on Fionna's bed. Last night she invited him to spend the night here and he accepted, said girl was cuddled up under the covers sleeping. ' She looks so cute when she's sleeping.' Flame thought. He chuckled softly and walked out. The flame boy looked at the clock and yawned ' 6: 24 am' He saw Cake cooking. ' Hm what's she's cooking?' He questioned himself in his head and walked to the stretchable cat. " What are you cooking Cake?" The cat looked at him and smiled " Bacon waffles" ( Tried too mix it up :D ) Flame chuckled " Awesome " Cake nodded " Very, so you and Fionna had fun?" Flame blushed " Nothing happened she just wrapped my wounds and let me rest that's all" Cake giggled " I know I wouldn't let you get her like that but I'm glad you're okay." Flame nodded and sat on the couch and thought about what happened to him yesterday. ' why would she do that to me? ' _

_Flashback –_

" _I hate you, I never want to see you again.." The flame queen spoke boldly and harshly. Flame backed up while his mother walked closer to him. He tried to run but he was too weak. " Mother no.." He couldn't speak well or breathe either. He looked up at his mother who was glaring furiously at him. He whimpered softly as he tried to get up " DIE!" She screamed as she tried to throw water at him but somehow he got up and ran out. He fell but got far enough that he can get out before she can find him but it was no use she got to him so quick in a blink of an eye. He screamed in pain. _

_End of Flashback - _

_That's all he could remember to be honest he knew Fionna saved him he just can't remember who she was with, Gumball no Marshall- " Flame?" He was put out of his thoughts by a known voice. He looked up to see Fionna. " What's wrong you look spaced out are you okay?" Flame nodded " Yeah I was just thinking." The blonde haired girl sat by him and gazed into his eyes " Is it about yesterday?" He nodded and tightened his fist. " I thought so " she said as she rested her head on his shoulder " Don't worry it's okay now she won't hurt you anymore." The boy smiled and nodded thinking ' I can't believe my girlfriend saved me..' He chuckled to himself and Fionna smiled " So what are we gonna do today?" He asked. Fionna looked at him " Hm how about we…. Um have a picnic? Or play some sports?" Flame nodded " What about both." Fionna giggled and nodded. They both got up and went got dressed._

* * *

_They both were sitting on a blanket looking at the beautiful blue sky full of fluffy white clouds. They were cloud gazing. " Ooh that one looks like a bunny looking for food." Fionna said childishly. Flame chuckled " Yeah it does and that one looks like a mermaid." Fionna nodded and pointed to a cloud that looked like a heart. " Look at that one it's adorable" Flame looked " I didn't know clouds can be adorable but it is cute." Fionna giggled and got up " Shall we play the soccer?" Flame did the same and nodded " Yeah " Fionna took out the ball and put it on the ground. Cake was there too so she blew the whistle and Fionna and Flame started. But of course the blonde head girl got it first and ran to the net. She was almost there when the prince stole it and ran to his goal. She growled softly and ran after him only to make him run faster. He was fast enough he made the goal and Gumball couldn't even touch it. " Heh" The pink haired prince chuckled " Nice one Flame" The other prince nodded and ran back to the center. Fionna gritted her teeth to show that she was ready and soon enough they started playing again._

* * *

_Well we all know that Fionna actually won. Flame had 18 and she had 21. " Good game" Flame huffed showing he was tired. The girl nodded " Yeah" Marshall smiled " That was awesome " Gumball agreed " Yeah it was way to get your butt kicked by a girl" Flame pouted " Hey she knocked me down three times and she's pretty tough so I mean I would've lost anyway. " Fionna nodded " That's right" Cake joined " Yeah she's really tough." The human girl grabbed the flame boy and ran into the forest with him and everyone looked at them as they ran away into the wilderness. " Lovebirds " Marshall said and Cake nodded " Yup" She looked at lord monochromicorn and smiled and blushed a bit._

_Fionna and Flame were wandering. " Flame you know I do love you?" Flame nodded and the girl gripped his hand tightly. The boy smiled when she arrived at a tree that was in the middle of the woods but It was the only one around. He looked at him as she got a knife. " What are you doing?" She whispered something in his ear and he nodded and she began. She carving into the tree ' Flame and Fionna forever' She drew a heart around it and a arrow and she smiled warmly and kissed the prince like never before. He couldn't resist this so the boy kissed back. They pulled apart a few minutes later and they held hands. " Love me forever " Flame said and Fionna smiled " Yeah I will"._

" _Forever?"_

" _Forever "_

* * *

_**Aw guys wasn't that cute but I'm sorry to say but this is the last chapter sorry but there will be more of this I promise give me while I might surprise you so hope you liked it peace out my Panda-bears**_


End file.
